


The Last Goodbye

by AAJurado



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Sings, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAJurado/pseuds/AAJurado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw the light fade from the sky, on the wind I heard a sigh. As the snowflakes cover, my fallen brothers, I will say this last goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I updated something. I had a bit of autor's block, and well I'm back.   
> Thanks for reading,   
> xoxoxo.  
> Abby.

_"If more people valued home over gold, this world would be a merrier place."_

_"Please Thorin, look, the eagles... the eagles are..."_

At that moment Bilbo woke up. He had another nightmare. Well of course, that nightmare was a memory. It always was. The war had followed him to Bag End it would seem. And even thought the years passed he could not forget everything he'd been through. He could not forget  _him._

But who could forget Thorin Oakenshield? After his death he couldn't stand being on The Lonely Mountain, he returned to The Shire and lived a peaceful life.

_If more people valued home over gold, this world would be a merrier place._

 Thorin's last words haunted him, they would phantom over his soul, like a horrible thing he had to cherish. It was after all, the truth. Bilbo had returned to his cozy hobbit hole, he smoked Old Toby's on the morning, and had five big meals through the day. They're no adventures, well, not until Frodo. The boy was an adventure of his own. Parenthood was. The boy reminded him of himself when he as younger. Adventurous, and always playing.

Bilbo thought of how Thorin ould react to the boy. Maybe he would play with the child, taking care of him tenderly, telling him stories of his great adventures, of ho he had conquered the dragon. And...

But Thorin was dead.  He couldn't come to Bag End, to put his hobbit hole upside down. To fill his house with laughter and noise. To take his hand and lead him to adventures.

No Thorin wouldn't come.

"Uncle Bilbo, I had a nightmare." Frodo was standing in front of him, his eyes full of tears. 

"Well come on, my boy, I'll sing you a lullaby." Said Bilbo with his arms opened, Frodo ran into his arms and said. "Sing the one of the King, Uncle."

Bilbo sighed, this would be his way to keep Thorin alive, _his Thorin_.

_"The king he was, on carven throne. In many pillared halls of stone. With golden roofand silver floor. And runes of power upon the door. The loght of sun and star and moon. In shining..."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Harry Potter you should check out my founders story. :)


End file.
